


Forget it

by ghxstgames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay - Freeform, Clayton - Freeform, George - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Other, Sapinapi, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, inspired by heat waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxstgames/pseuds/ghxstgames
Summary: Dream said something to Georgenotfound that he completely regrets ever speaking of now. Dream disappears for a few days, no posts, tweets, streams, nothing. George can’t help but to miss him and starts seeing him in his dreams every night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you George" Clay had said in more of a passionate tone than usual making it sound like he meant it. That was the last thing dream had said to George before a loud banging sound emitted from George's headphones following after the sound of someone leaving the discord call most likely Dream.  
"What was that?" Sapnap said as he got comfortable in his chair adjusting his headphones from just getting a drink of water. George sat there in silence for a moment trying to process what dream had said.  
"George you there?" Sapnap questioned noticing dream had left both the call and game. As George snapped back to reality he sat up a bit straighter

"Yeah, I'm here" He mumbled trying not to look too flushed as he was about to stream. He calmed himself down and started the stream. After an hour of playing the same game, he had to decide it was time to end the stream.

"That's it for today guys, bye!" George smiled and waved goodbye, soon after he ended the stream. He stretched and closed Minecraft. 

"That was a pretty short stream," Sapnap said as he had done the same. 

"Yeah, but I'm so tired" George had agreed with Sapnap 

"I'm gonna go now Sapnap, I'll talk to you tomorrow," He asked expecting him to say yes 

"Yeah yeah, one question before you go though," Sapnap said hoping he wouldn't leave. George sighed,

"Make it quick" He groaned relaxing into his chair 

"What happened to Dream today?" He asked as George had just about forgotten what happened before the stream Sapnap had triggered that thought to come back. George snapped out for a minute. He remembered Dreams voice mumbling the words “I love you George” He slowly bit his lip then came up with a quick lie to cover it up.

“He had to go somewhere” George impulsively said.

Sapnap didn’t believe the brunette boy. 

“Oh really?” Sapnap replied making George worry more, once again he had to make up an excuse.

“Um, his mum wanted to have some family time with him and his sisters” George quickly said as Sapnap had believed him more that time.

“Alright, I’ll let you go sleep now cya George” Sapnap said as he left the call. George had done the same and closed down his computer. He turned around to face his bed then sighed. He got up and walked over to his blue sheeted bed just to lay on top of the covers. He didn’t bother getting all cosy he closed his eyes and almost instantly he fell asleep. 

“I love you George.” Dream spoke as George had gotten quite the fright, after a moment he realised he was dreaming. 

“Dream?” The colour blind boy mumbled as he looked around. To see a human like figure sitting next to him. It was Dream. He was wearing a lime green hoodie whiling wearing a mask, as most people would know a smiley face.

“What are you doing here?” George asked the Floridian. Dream chuckled and looked at him.

“No, George why are you here?” Dream teased the boy as he leaned back, George scoffed and looked around again. He noticed he’s in a house that most certainly not England because of how hot it is. 

“Are we in...” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Dream had.

“Florida, yes we are” Dream said as he looked the the ceiling. George sighed then looked at dream again.

“Why are you wearing that mask?” George asked as he was confused, Dream laughed a little

“Do you want me to take it off?” Dream said as he sat up and looked George, the older boy nodded as Dream unclipped the straps at the back of his head and slowly took it off before George could see him,   
he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2: Check twitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George can't seem to sleep and dream goes on... Hiatus? Both sapnap and george are worried about the reasoning.

He woke up.

He was some what devastated to know that the dream wasn't real and that he most likely wouldn't be seeing dreams face anytime soon as well. He sat up to grab his phone, the bright light that emitted from his device blinded him. He opened his contacts to scroll down to dreams. He stared at it before mindlessly calling him. He sat there for a moment until he heard a subtle,

"Hello?" come from the other line. He parted his lips to say something but nothing had come out. He waited for dream to say something again before he had started talking.

"George, are you there? It's 2 in the morning." Dream had said waiting for him to answer. The british boy checked the time then sighed,

"Sorry, I don't know why I called you." He said covering up what he was really going to say. The blonde let out a short yawn

"It's alright, Just-" He stopped talking for a moment, clearly not knowing what to say next. They sat in silence for a solid minute or 2, before the blonde ended the awkwardness they had created between each other by saying,

"Forget what I said earlier." before he hung up. Luckily George knew exactly what he meant, he didn't want to forget. He made sure to memorize every single word of the short sentence dream had spurted out earlier on in the day. George smiled at the thought as he turned off his phone slowly rising from his comfortable bed and impulsively going to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and making sure it gets to an enjoyable temperature. He stripped himself of the dirty clothes he had worn for at least a few days now. He pressed shuffle on his playlist then put his phone on the countertop so that it wouldn't get wet. He entered the lukewarm shower to be refreshed by the water itself, he washed all the parts that needed to be cleaned. Once he was done he stood there for awhile just listening to the music playing in the background. He found it soothing, the feeling of the water, the warmness of it, it almost feels like someone is giving him a nice cosy hug. Eventually he knew he'd have to get out. After about 10 minutes of just standing under the head of the water he turned of the relaxation of the shower and slowly began to get out. 

He dried himself off as he grabbed his phone to turn off the music he noticed some messages from Sapnap.

"Sapnap? Why is he up?" He whispered to himself in concern, he looked at the worried boys messages to see he's talking about dream and some other things. George rolled his eyes and thought to himself, 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. He shrugged and thought it'd be best to text the younger male back. 

𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? George had replied with as sapnap started going off.

𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯?

𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦?

𝘸𝘵𝘧

𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳

𝘯𝘰𝘸

𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦

Sapnap would continue spamming him but the thing that stood out to george was "𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿" so as he would he checked twitter. Dream had tweeted something a few minutes ago. He went to his account to see a tweet that could have ruined him but it didn't seem to. The tweet would've said

𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴! 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵. 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 <3

George had reread the tweet a few times wondering what's going on. He thought maybe it had been because of him. It probably was, the boy sighed as he walked back into the darkness of his room. He turned on his lamp so he could see a bit better, he grabbed a clean pair of pants and one of his branded hoodies and quickly dressed himself. He laid back in the bed he had messed up through out the night, he sighed knowing he won't be able to go back to sleep with all the thoughts running through his head at that moment. Maybe if he just laid there he'd eventually fall asleep.

A few hours pass and he still hadn't fallen asleep, just thinking about Dream going on hiatus worried him more and more as the seconds pass. He shook his head in disbelief, no way could he be worrying about dream. The boy got up from his bed to notice that the night has passed and it was now morning, as usual he sighed and was disappointed in himself for not being able to get the sleep he needed.

He felt a little dizzy from not standing for a few hours. But it went away pretty quickly, he grabbed his phone and made his way into the kitchen. He searched the cupboard and fridge for something to eat but there was almost nothing. Again he sighed, he thought to himself "𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥" he nodded after the though and quickly ordered pizza from his useful device in his hand. He paid for his meal then walked into the living room to be greeted by... nothing. He sat down on the fabricated sofa and grabbed the tv remote and started surfing the channels to find nothing good to watch.

After a few minutes of watching some dumb documentary someone knocked at the door, knowing it was the pizza he got up and rushed over to the door and opened to be greeted by a man holding a pizza. 

"Thank you" George quickly said before taking the pizza and closing the door. He walked back into the living room and opened the box to show a basic yet mouth drooling cheese pizza. He started devouring it after a few slices he was full and got up to put the pizza away but got a message. He grabbed his phone consciously to see it was a text from Dream.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally a second chapter. It was a bit annoying to write because I didn't know what to write next so I ended up just going with some boring things but you know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will most likely post every 1-2 days from now on <3.
> 
> Also there might be a few spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I didn't do a deep check over it so sorry if there is >.<


	3. It's all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream an George have a constant texting and calling until Geogre can't handle it anymore and tries to ignore him.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦.

The brunette started to panic and quickly replied with a simple,

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?

The blond sat staring at his screen for a moment before slowly replying,

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵.

George grew confused, looked at his face and paced around trying to figure out what he meant. Dream sent another text saying,

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴

George became more confused as he sat down on the sofa and started typing but ended up deleting what he was going to say. He decided to say,

𝘏𝘰𝘸?

The two began to text back and forth about why George was the reason why Clay was on hiatus.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯  
𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘵..  
𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺? 

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦

𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯?

𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦  
𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶

𝘓𝘰𝘭 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 4:17𝘱𝘮

George was left with an aching pain in his chest and a shaky breath. He put his phone down for a moment and started overthinking, he thought for a while beginning to zone out. He snapped back into reality by a call from Dream. He scurried to grab his phone and picked up.

"H-hello?" George asked, wondering why he picked up. Dream was breathing deeply into the microphone on his phone.

"George. Don't start ignoring me now." Dream said clearly out of breath. The british boy got a bit frightened and replied with

"What do you mean? Haha." George gulped quickly waiting for Dream's reply. Clay let out a long sigh,

"I told you I loved you, didn't I?" Dream said, a bit disappointed. Georges face grew red and he laughed,

"Dream stop messing around we're not recording right now." George let out another yet nervous laugh. Dream began to get a little mad.

"George. I'm not messing around, I'm really in love with you" Dream said sterner than he would usually talk. George began to get more nervous and out of panic he hung up and threw his phone across the room. Dream started repetitively calling him as George would have ignored him. The brunette paced around the house wondering what to do as he was too scared to talk to any of his online friends or even go near his phone or computer. 

"A w-walk, I'll go on a walk." George whispered to himself as he grabbed a jacket and put on some shoes leaving the house and walking to the nearest park. While George was walking around, Dream was worried for the british man. He called him, texted him, face timed him.

He tried everything but George wouldn't pick up at all. He asked his close friend Sapnap to try get his attention. Dream ended asking everyone he knew to try and get his attention but the boy wouldn't have replied to anyone. After few hours of constant messaging and calling George had replied to Sapnap.

𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?

As soon as Sapnap saw the message he reported to Dream saying that he had replied. The floridian let out a sigh of relief, then hoping that the boy would reply to him and not just Sapnap.

Sapnap and George talked for awhile, George nor Sapnap had replied to Dream. The two had decided to start streaming with Badboyhalo and Callahan. A twitch notification went off on dream phone to say "GeorgeNotfound is live! Playing on the smp with Sapnap and Callahan" The floridian was a bit annoyed knowing George didn't reply to him neither did Sapnap but was relieved to know that George was okay. He went to his computer so he could see George better.

He watched throughout the whole thing. He knew it was about to he so he went to the donation link to donate $100,00 to him with the note "I love you" he wanted George to know but knowing George he would never believe him. The donation had gone through and appeared on his screen above Georges face cam. The british boy had seen it and laughed a little. 

"Dream?" George laughed a little and looked at his second monitor. He slowly shook his head.

"This is so fake haha." George said with a nervous smile, Sapnap was confused and was asking him about what he was talking about.

"Dream? What do you mean?" Sapnap said with concern then started laughing. George was confused and looked at the camera then at another monitor. 

"Awe dream loves you," Nicholas said in a flirtatious tone. George rolled his eyes and mumbled something before saying goodbye to the stream and ending it. Dream was a slight bit disappointed about him ending it earlier than usual. Dream grabbed his phone and called George. At last he had picked up.

“Dream stop calling me” He spoke leaving Dream an aching feeling in his chest.

“What do you mean?” Dream replied trying not to sound too hurt. George sighed then some moving around sounds began and Dream was confused.

“I said stop calling me, you know what I mean.” George said a little out of breath. Dream started panicking and got up.

“Do you wanna facetime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such the short chapter >.< I’ll try to make it longer this time, again I’m not copying anyone I was just inspired by a few other fan fictions. But here is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
